


I love you heichou

by What_is_a_lifeu



Category: Ereri - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Death, M/M, Titans, ereri, expedition - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_a_lifeu/pseuds/What_is_a_lifeu
Summary: Eren notices that Levi is acting a lot stranger that usual. An accident occurs on their expedition...





	I love you heichou

Present time,

"Heichou? WHERE ARE YOU??!!". Eren sprinted through the towering trees scanning desperately for Levi. "Please we have to go!!!!!" Eren shouted. Suddenly, tripped over something. Levi.

Two hours earlier,

"Eren! Come give me a hand with this!" Called Levi, who was trying to carry about twelve blades in one go. "Heichou what are you doing?" Muttered Eren as he made his way towards Levi. Sighing, he took some of the blades from Levi's already full arms. 

It wasn't long until they were all ready to go with a manageable amount of blades. Eren glanced anxiously at Levi as the group slowly began to move out through the gate. Eren and a few others had noticed that, during the week, Levi was trying to take on more than he could handle. "What are you trying to do?" Thought Eren. 

One hour later, 

Half the squad had been lost to the titans and Erwin was making plans to retreat. He had called everyone left closer to him so he could announce their retreat. "We need to head back. We have lo-" started Erwin but was the rest of his sentence was stopped dead by a loud gasp from Eren. "Jeäger what ARE you gasping for?" Said Erwin severely.   
"It's heich-I mean Levi. He's not here!" Explained Eren, a look of concern spreading across his face. "It's not like him. He never leaves his squad on an expedition. That's why I gasped". Some one towards the back joined in the conversation. "I saw Levi turn around somewhere back there. He said something about impressing someone but I didn't hear who" they said. Eren suddenly looked grim. He knew exactly who Levi had been talking about. Him.  
"Heichou is this why you've been acting strange lately?" Thought Eren. "I'll go look for him," said Eren. All he could do was pray that Levi hadn't done anything really really stupid. 

Present time (again), 

"LEVI WHAT HAPPENED?!" Cried Eren. Levi was lying there, barely conscious. He had been struck in the back by an unusually powerful titan and had cuts and bruises all over his face. "I...did...this... because I wanted to impress you", he whispered. Although he was injured badly, Levi's gaze could not be more determined. By this time Eren was almost crying. "Heichou, you don't need to impress me. All I need is the Levi that I fell in love with. Don't ever change." Whispered Eren softly. 

"I love you Eren"  
"I love you too heichou."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic so it's probably rubbish. Sorry it's really short! Lots of homework so yeah...


End file.
